


当镜头遇上Lex

by Ivansher



Category: Uploader RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 那里的镜头有他一份。
Relationships: 幻蕾, 猩鸭, 花蕾, 茄蕾 - Relationship, 蕾右 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	当镜头遇上Lex

**Author's Note:**

> 那里的镜头有他一份。

🦍

王瀚哲现在就是后悔，非常后悔。

他早知道Lex跃跃欲试，这次当然乐见其成，直到他看见那套服装。

他想把人麻袋套头扛回家为所欲为。

但是他不能。哪怕Lex当着众人对他上下其手得寸进尺。

那人的笑容在说：你能拿我怎样？

王瀚哲用眼神回答：

等着。

🍅

上蓝毯前他俩就商量好，每人四句，绝不多言。

包括Lex想玩的JOJO立，配上今天合身的西装，老番茄不用打开手机都知道弹幕跟微博会怎么刷。

不过没关系。他心情很好，手自然地搭在旁边肩上。

我的。

🐴

某幻刚拿完奖杯，就看到Lex在对面跟他招手，还好偶数能站一边，罚站才没那么难熬。

“你今天这妆有点厉害啊，”Lex好像没看清似的，“诶等等这里……”

他听不清对方在说什么，主持人在说什么，台下观众又会看到什么，只听到自己的心跳。

完了。

🌸

“花少北过来过来！快点！”

花少北你识相点。花少北你争气点。两个花少北在脑子里打架，最后还是败给了对面。

那里的镜头有他一份。

谢谢。


End file.
